List of season 10 episodes
The tenth season of "Fairly OddParents" was first announced on August 17, 2015 by Butch Hartman via Twitter, and Facebook, [https://twitter.com/realhartman/status/633324255191568385 Butch Hartman via Twitter "Season 10 of #FAIRLYODDPARENTS is happening! We are now in production at #NICKELODEON!"][https://www.facebook.com/FairlyOddParents/posts/1046391238704435 The Fairly OddParents via Facebook "Season 10 of FOP is happening! We are in production at NICK!!"] and then officially announced by Nickelodeon via press release, one day later.NICKELODEON CONTINUES TO CHARM FANS WITH SEASON 10 ORDER OF ANIMATED SERIES THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS The season premiered on January 15th, 2016, and consists of 20 half-hours, making 37 episodes.The Hollywood Reporter - Nickelodeon Greenlights Animated Series From 'Fairly OddParents' Creator (Exclusive) http://nickalive.blogspot.com/2015/12/nickelodeon-greenlights-new-animated.html It introduces a new female character called Chloe Carmichael, an enthusiastic and over-achieving little girl who Timmy must share his fairies with. She's also Timmy's new neighbor and best friend. Fairly OddParents on FacebookButch Hartman on Twitter She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Cheri Oteri and Mick Wingert guest star in this season as Connie Carmichael & Clark Carmichael. http://www.mtv.com/news/2931556/fairly-oddparents-exclusive-clip-meet-chloe-carmichael-mom-connie/ Prior to its formal announcement, the production of a new season was already being speculated since March 2015 , with social media activity by cast members suggesting the show was still being produced.Tara Strong via TwitterButch Hartman via FacebookTara Strong via TwitterRob Paulsen via FacebookButch Hartman via Instagram In June 22, 2015, Butch Hartman confirmed to be working on new episodes. Working on a NEW EPISODE of #fairlyoddparents! by Butch Hartman This season can be seen as mainly focused on Timmy and Chloe's budding friendship, and adventures together. Chloe appears in every episode. The season began with both Poof and Sparky absent from the show with no in-universe explanation; Poof returns in a later episode, with his absence being explained by a difficulty to have plots with too many main characters in each episode. Sparky, however, is not expected to return, due to unfavourable reactions to him, both internally and externally. Episodes from this season began premiering on Nicktoons on January 18, 2017 instead of the main channel with the premiere of Certifiable Super Sitter. Character Debuts *Chloe Carmichael *Chaz *Ricky (Squirrely Scout) *Kevin *Stuart *The Fair Bears (characters) **Fair Bear **Better Bear **Happy Ray *Nurse Quack *Clark Carmichael *Connie Carmichael *Wonder Gal *Kevin Crocker *King Neptuna One Time Characters *Stinkfoot *Steve Wandzniak *The Crockeroos *Dipravulak *Hummanuh *Lord Crockpot *Mindy and Mo Wienergristle *Mouse Man *Fireman Rick *Bacon Man *Gender Natural Jessie *Mr. Cuddles *The Shickadances *Berry Rosenbell Hip Hop Hedgehog *Punchy the Boxing Kangaroo Crossover *Bunsen *Mikey Munroe *Amanda Episodes Trivia * The Fairly OddParents is the first Nicktoon to reach its tenth season, as SpongeBob SquarePants did not begin its tenth season until 10 months later on October 15, 2016. However, SpongeBob still has the most episodes for any Nicktoon, with FOP coming in third. Also, Rugrats never made it to a tenth season, because the show ended on June 8, 2004 with 9 seasons. Rugrats is still the second longest running, in episode terms. * This season marks the 15th anniversary of The Fairly OddParents. * From Space Ca-Dad onward, the series has shifted to digital flash animation due to time and budget constraints. * This season opener had a scene where Mr. Turner (and by extension, the whole family) has been made rich because of a stock tip from Chloe, which seems to actually be part of the current continuity, as it has been referenced in later episodes. * This is the only season where a previous member of the main cast was removed rather than added, with the loss of Sparky. * This is the first season where new episodes start airing on Nicktoons instead of the main channel. * Originally, only 13 episodes were put into production. Later on however, Nickelodeon ordered an additional set of 7 more episodes. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 10